The Choices We Make
by Newromantic
Summary: A variant on a tangent theme. Shippy by proxy.


Disclaimer: They're not mine. I forget who owns them, but it's not me. Something to do with some kind of Reptile, I think.  
  
Dedication: Never done this before, but here ya go. This one's for Dena, the one and only 'DietCoke Chic' whose Barista series made me realise I have ignored Daniel's Six Pack for far too long. The Barista Series inspired me to write this little piece of nonsense, and Dena's references to coffee within the said series has given me constant urges for all things caffeine!  
  
  
  
The Choices We Make  
  
  
So it comes to this. The choices we make dictate our everyday lives. It's a cliché I know Jack would be proud of, but it's true none the less. We've all made decisions in the past few years that have probably altered not only the path our lives are meant to take, but also the future of the entire Human Race and a few other planets to boot. Teal'c's choice to leave the service of Apophis and ally himself with us ensured that our fate would never be the same as the alternate realities we have encountered. Jacob's choice to join the Tok'ra has saved our lives on more than one occasion. General Hammond makes decisions every day that either make or break so many human lives, and as for the three of us, well, we've all made the decision to choose the Stargate over ourselves. And believe me when I say that is not an easy decision to make.  
  
When the Goa'uld took Share from me I didn't hesitate to return to Earth in order to begin my search, and when she died I chose to continue the hunt; this time for her son. My heart has been damaged beyond repair, and though I know I may never truly love again I have discovered that there is more to life than having a soul mate. My spirit has been broken time after time, and yet I always return to fight another day. A case in point; the hardest thing I have ever had to do is deliver my wife's child knowing that the moment he was born, she would be hidden away inside her own body once again and the evil inside her would return.   
  
But we go on. We go on fighting day after day for all that is good and right within our world and theirs. If you asked me ten years ago where I would see myself around about now, then this scenario would never have even entered my mind. But here I am. I've often wondered if we're fighting a losing battle. Sometimes the Goa'uld seem so strong an enemy that I wonder if we're ever going to be rid of them. And to be honest, I doubt we ever will. I know in my heart that as long as we continue to battle against the dark side we will never be able to follow our own paths, but it's a decision we have all made freely.  
  
  
For myself, it's not really an issue. I have nothing left outside of the SGC, my wife is gone and my only living relative has chosen to fight in his own way. But for Jack and Sam the story is different. I'm not stupid; I've seen the way they look at each other, and I know that there is something between them much stronger than either are prepared to admit...even to themselves. But they, like myself, have chosen to fight a battle we will never wholly win. We may rid Earth of the Goa'uld once and for all, and that day we will celebrate, but my fear, one which I have chosen never to share with my team mates, is that the Goa'uld will never cease to exist. There will always be more of them hiding out on planets we haven't even discovered yet, acting as Gods. Striking fear into the hearts of those who must worship them or die.  
  
  
So, I hear you ask, why do we bother? Well, the answer is simple. We fight because we must. I have seen the devastation caused by our foes and it is truly terrifying. Perhaps the Pentagon is right; the Human Race is not ready to accept the proof that 'Aliens' really do exist. If they knew this to be true, then I think we would have no use for the Goa'uld. We would make a perfectly job of destroying this planet ourselves.  
  
We've each sacrificed a lot in order to ensure the safety of those who would be ignorant to the dangers this planet faces on a daily basis. That's not to say we are bitter, or want your gratitude, it is just that I think we deserve to live. Really Live.  
  
So I ask you this favor, Mr President. This one request that in the grand scheme of things should, by rights, seem wholly insignificant to you. I ask this not for me, but for my friends. I understand that the rules in which the Air Force live their lives by are important, and ensure the smooth running of all things Military, but I want you to make one exception. Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter have lived these rules day in, day out, and despite their ever-growing feelings for one another, they continue to abide by them.  
  
I think you understand where my incoherent ramblings may be going. And I know that the choice is ultimately yours to make. I just want you to know that the time to decide has come.   
  
The time to get busy living, or get busy dying.  
  
  
End.  
  
  
  
Footnote: The saying 'Get busy living...' is not mine. It belongs to Stephen King and can be read in one of his short stories called 'Rita Hayworth and the Shawshank Redemption', or in the film starring Tim Robbins and the incredible Morgan Freeman called simply 'The Shawshank Redemption.' 


End file.
